


For You Always

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Banter, M/M, Smut, bad Easter pun with the rabbits, mentions of rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Joe outs Pete and Patrick.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarredsodeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredsodeep/gifts).



> Another piece of writing that I did on the fly. I hope you enjoy.

Pete and Andy were lying around their bus when Joe came up the stairs. “Hey Joe. What’s up?” Pete asked from his upside down position on the couch. “Go see Patrick. Fix him. Do something.”

“What’s he doing?” Pete asked sitting upright on the couch.

“I don’t know. Making noises though.” Joe said as he collapsed on the couch.

Pete moved off the bus and Andy looked at Joe and asked, “What are you doing Joe?”

“Outing them. They need to know that we know their game.” Joe laughed.

“What’s Patrick really doing?” Andy asked with an arched brow.

“He’s got his headphones on working on new music for somebody. He’s making noise though with the humming so I really didn’t lie about anything.”

“You’re sneaky and you knew Pete would take the bait.” Andy girnned.

\------------------------

Pete opened the door for Patrick’s bus and went up the stairs. He saw him sitting at the dinette table tapping out a beat with his fingers and humming with his headphones covering one ear. When Patrick finished what he was doing he looked at Pete and asked, “Why are you here? Thought you were playing video games with Andy tonight?”

“Joe came on the bus freaked out and wanted me to check on you.”

“Joe is an idiot.” Patrick said as he took his headphones off and closed his computer. He stood up and said, “Follow me Pete.” Pete couldn’t help but listen to Patrick. Inside the back room, Patrick said, “Bed now.”

“So you sent Joe for a booty call?” Pete asked.

“No but I might as well take advantage.”

“You’re insatiable….”

“And you keep coming.” Patrick snickered as he pulled his t-shirt off.

“For you always.” Pete said as he got undressed and laid back against the pillows and looked at Patrick under hooded eyes.

Patrick raked his gaze over Pete’s body and felt himself getting hard in his pants. He pulled the rest of his clothes off and before he even touched Pete, found what he needed, then crawled over the bed to where Pete was comfortable and eyeing him as well. Pete eased Patrick’s glasses off and set them on the nightstand next to the bed. Pete cupped Patrick’s face in his hands and pulled him into a quick but deep kiss before he asked, “What do you have in mind for our afternoon since the buses aren’t moving till nightfall?”

“I think whatever we want to do. What do you want?”

“A few rounds of fucking should be good.”

Patrick chuckled and said, “You do know that we aren’t as young as we used to be.”

“We have our ways.” Pete shut Patrick up after that as he ran his tongue over his collarbones and nipped at his shoulder. “How do you want round one?”

“Hands above your head gripping the pillows. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Can I touch you?”

“Not for this.” Patrick said as he poured the cold liquid over his fingers and Pete spread himself further apart as he gripped the pillow above his head. Patrick was quick to get him prepared and Pete couldn’t stop babbling as Patrick eased inside Pete’s body. He looped his arms with Pete’s legs and pushed them closer to Pete’s chest.

Pete groaned, “Fuck Trick. Right there.”

Patrick hummed against Pete’s neck and he mouthed at Pete’s escalating pulse as he rolled and swiveled his hips getting a rhythm going that was floating through his head. The bed rocked and Patrick kept the rhythm steady as their bodies started to stick together with the sweat and heat buildup. Pete pushed against Patrick but didn’t move his hands and Patrick sped up as he ran his mouth along Pete’s jaw and neck wetly. Pete arched up and tried to Patrick deeper and Patrick murmured, “Come for me Pete.”

“Shit Patrick.” Pete breathed after he came between their bodies with only Patrick’s body as stimulation.

“So close baby.” Patrick breathed in Pete’s ear as he pushed himself closer.

“Trick? Please?” Pete moaned as he felt his body grow taut.

“Love you Pete.” Patrick ground out as he felt the heat in his lower back and groin explode.

Pete let go of the pillows and he wrapped his arms around Patrick’s back and pulled him closer. Patrick let go of Pete’s legs and buried his face in Pete’s chest as he caught his breath and Pete stroked his hair. “Love you too Patrick.”

Patrick looked up at Pete and asked, “Nap?” Pete nodded and gave Patrick a kiss. Patrick got comfortable again and Pete curled around him as his eyes started to close. Patrick kept one of his arms around Pete’s waist and reached for the edge of the blanket to cover their waists - he didn’t care about the rest of their bodies.

\-----------------------------

In the front of Patrick and Joe’s bus, Andy and Joe were at the table and Joe said, “See!”

“They really do go at it like rabbits when they think no one is around.”

“If Pete can disconnect Patrick from Garage Band and we still play our shows, I say we give them a bus so we don’t have to hear all their sex noises.”

“Agreed.” Andy said sagely.

Joe couldn’t help the laugh that escaped and said, “I’ll go get my bag from my bunk and we’ll bring Pete’s bags over here while they hopefully sleep and don’t keep rocking the bus.”

“That’s a good one.”

Ten minutes later, Joe had Pete’s bags in Patrick’s bunk and a note taped to the curtain -

_Don’t turn into rabbits. Andy and I still need a paycheck. Love, Joe_


End file.
